Once upon a time
by Angel girl 4-ever
Summary: As a child I was always told stories of angels, but I never thought I'd actually see one. R


Hey everyone! It's been a long time. With Sockin' Seventeen being deleted (NOT BY CHOICE stupid fanfiction saying it wasn't rated right) I've just haven't felt like writing. I hope you like this! I'm sure you can guess who the person is...

* * *

_Once upon a time a long time ago, there lived a beautiful angel with hair that shown like the sun and eyes that glowed like the moon. She was the envy of every angel, the apple of many eyes-_

_And the saddest angel that ever lived._

Every child has a favorite bedtime story. For some, it's _Peter Rabbit_, others it's _The Lorax_. But I was always an odd child growing up. Never once did I give those stories a second thought. No, my bedtime selections were legends, fairy-tales passed down from generation to generation of ancestors, each unique and unheard of to any child outside my family, or at least, so I thought.

_And every night, the tears poured like a shower that would never end._

I grabbed my coat and pulled it tighter around my shaking body. All around me, the earth was sopping wet and the sidewalks were gray with moisture. I could barely see two feet in front of me- the downpour was so thick. Squinting my eyes together I tried to make out the misty shapes that surrounded my umbrella, but it was to no avail. The rain would not abate, nor would it anytime soon.

_Until one night…_

Finally, after an eternity of being rained on, blown in every direction, and nearly crushed by a falling tree branch, I made it safely to the quiet street where I lived.

_She decided she wasn't going to be sad anymore._

Then out of the rain a figure emerged. Tall and regal, the woman wore no protection against the weather. Loose silver hair clung tightly to her body as the rain hit her bare arms. Moving a strand of hair from her face, I noticed she had the saddest pair of blue eyes I had ever seen.

_Because the only reason the angel was sad was because she never told her family good-bye._

A large blast of air sent a cold sheet of liquid ice billowing against my face, making me want to close my eyes on instinct, but demanding they stay open. I couldn't take my eyes off that woman. Unknowingly, I found myself walking towards her, approaching her cautiously. She paid no heed to my oncoming closeness, or maybe she didn't see me, but as I opened my mouth to speak, she cut me off before a sound was uttered.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" she asked, her voice hoarse from what seemed like lack of use. I nodded wordlessly in reply. Did I know her?

_So one night she crept down from heaven to the world below-_

Coughing, the woman leisurely leaned against the light pole, her gaze never leaving me. I felt her eyes roam my body, as if I were naked in front of her. Under such an intense stare, I wouldn't have been surprise if I were. It was only when we made eye contact that I realized I had been staring.

"Are you alright?" I finally asked, breaking the silence that had fallen between us two. "If you wanted, we could go inside my house," I made a motion towards the small white building to my left, "and I could make us some tea or coffee to warm up."

_And told her family that she was all right._

"I'm fine," she replied softly, coughing slightly from the cold. Behind the roughness of the voice was something almost…familiar to me. Something soft and warm, something I had lost a long time ago and was just experiencing again.

Giving me a warm smile, the woman stepped closer to me and wrapped her arms around my body, her soaking body pressed tightly to my own. At first, my body tensed, not knowing exactly how to react, but just as quickly as it had tensed, it relaxed into the warmth of the hug.

Warm breath tickled my ear as familiar words fell upon them.

"Never give up, never forget. Live everyday as if it were your last-"

"And hold your head up high like the princess you are inside," I completed in an equally soft voice. Slowly we separated and I stared into the blue eyes once more. "My mother always told me that."

_Reminiscing the good times until she left._

The woman nodded her head in accordance. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a small silver locket.

"Remember the story of the angel," she whispered for the last time as she dropped the silver pendent into my hand. Staring at it, I blinked and looked up, only to see that the woman was gone. Frantically, I searched for her, but she had disappeared. Looking at the locket once more, I noticed there was a name engraved in it.

**SERENITY**

It was only then that I realized the truth behind the visit as I stood in the ever-lightening rain, eyes toward the sky.

"Thank you mother."

_Leaving only a locket behind for a memory to never forget as long as they lived._

* * *

Wow. Short and sweet, something I'm not used to. Well, tell me what you think of it. If I get a lot of possitive reviews, I might enter it in a contest at school. Oh well. Review and tell me what ya think! I need positive feed back! 

HUGGLES!


End file.
